


Waxing Gibbous

by toobusy2write



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe, Bloodplay, Community: 50kinkyways, M/M, Power Play, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before the full moon. Tommy … <i>needs</i>.  Adam makes him work for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waxing Gibbous

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-contained one-shot timestamp for a 'verse that I've been kicking around in my head for a while but haven't actually buckled down to write yet. IDEK Make sure you read the setting part of the header below for background info before you start reading. :)
> 
>  _Disclaimer:_ Not mine, not for profit ... just borrowing them to get the plot bunny that invaded my brain to shut up already.  
>  _Beta'd:_ by @shinyredrain and masnds2  
>  _For:_ 50kinkyways prompt #13: Blood Play; [**My 50kinkyways Table**](http://toobusy2write.livejournal.com/115065.html)  
>  _Setting:_ AU; Vamp!/Were!fic; Takes place in an (as yet) unwritten 'verse, but can be read as a stand-alone. All you really need to know is that vampires and werewolves have been sworn enemies for centuries (shocker, I know, lol), but because of *beep* (telling would spoil stuff and is irrelevant to this fic anyway) Adam and Tommy have mated and are working out the kinks, so-to-speak. 
> 
> _A/N:_ This came about as the result of a 5 Songs meme that was going around a while back. The rules were to put your player on shuffle and write something inspired by whatever song pops up, in the time it takes for the song to play. This was the third fic I wrote for that (never finished the meme itself, lol). The song ended before the inspiration did, so instead of stopping I kept writing. Here's a link to the song that inspired this fic:
> 
>   
> [_**Animal**_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fJm0VcIMLQ) \- by Cheeks (Brad Bell)
> 
>  
> 
> _You come out for the hunt that you need,_  
>  _I catch you checkin' if I'm lookin' to see…_  
> 

Adam scanned the crowded club but didn't see Tommy anywhere. He was there, though. Adam could smell him, even with pheromones and sweat hanging thick in the air. Tommy's were-scent was always strongest during the three days surrounding the full moon. Adam grinned, impressed that Tommy had found him yet again, even though Adam had been actively trying to lose him all evening. 

Closing his eyes, Adam focused his senses, shutting out the pounding beat of the music. As tuned into Tommy's heartbeat as he had been since their mating, Adam picked it out almost immediately among all the other heartbeats. Opening his eyes again, Adam turned around and zeroed in on Tommy standing in a dark, shadowy corner of the club, watching him. 

Tommy's eyes flashed gold mixed with silver when he realized Adam had spotted him. 

Adam pulled the guy he was dancing with into his arms and smirked at Tommy. It was a blatant challenge. Tommy bared his teeth, letting his canines drop for a brief moment. Adam's preternatural hearing picked up the growl that accompanied it loud and clear. 

Challenge accepted.

With a dangerous glint in his once-again human eyes, Tommy stepped out of the shadows and prowled toward him.

Staring Tommy down, Adam ground his hips into the guy plastered against him one last time. Not wanting the game to be over quite yet, Adam broke away from his anonymous dance partner before Tommy got within arm's reach. Tommy growled in frustration and Adam laughed delightedly as he slipped back into the crowd and made his way toward the exit, deftly weaving through the pulsing throng of oblivious, writhing bodies.

Tommy gave chase and Adam grinned. Tommy was fast, but as long as he was in human form, Adam was faster. 

It took Adam two clubs and a cab ride to lose Tommy again, but he knew it wouldn't be long before Tommy found him once more. It was the night before the full moon and Tommy's instincts while still in human form were stronger than at any other time of the month, barring the _actual_ full moon. 

Adam glanced around the vamp club he'd ended up in. It hadn't been an accident that he'd picked this club, figuring the chase would probably end the next time Tommy found him. Tommy had been restless ever since missing their game of cat and mouse last month. He wasn't going to give Adam the chance to slip away again before he pounced, so Adam figured they'd better be somewhere that wouldn't ask too many questions. Plus, the club had the added feature of a magical maze of hallways at the back that went on for miles with lots of twists and turns even though the whole building took up only a quarter of a city block. Plenty of room for a good, long chase.

True, a werewolf entering a vampire establishment was just this side of taboo, but once the other vampires scented the mating bond Tommy and Adam shared, they would back off, even if it appeared Tommy was attacking Adam. Ancient law forbade vampires from interfering with mate interactions and Adam's bond with Tommy was no exception, despite the fact that Tommy wasn't a vampire.

Searching the crowd, Adam saw recognition on most of the faces. His gaze landing on a couple of unattached humans, Adam motioned them over. They didn't have to come, of course. He wasn't compelling them, but they came just the same, heartbeats picking up with excitement, lust pouring off them. Adam smiled, pleased.

By the time Tommy showed up, Adam was firmly ensconced between the two men, fangs sunk into the offered neck of the one in front of him, sucking slowly, not trying to drain, just making it good for him. The human behind Adam rubbed against him feverishly, anticipation and arousal coming off him in waves as he waited for his turn. Tommy was going to flip when he smelled the humans all over Adam. Adam moaned, dick lengthening and filling at the thought.

The human he was drinking from misinterpreted his arousal as interest and pressed himself against Adam more fully, panting, "Fuck yeah. Let's go to one of the back rooms."

"Back off. He's mine," Tommy growled, suddenly _right next_ to Adam.

Adam jumped in surprise and retracted his fangs, head whipping up to meet Tommy's piercing gaze. He didn't get taken unaware often. Recovering quickly, Adam licked the blood off his lips and sniffed Tommy out. His eyes widened when he realized he couldn't smell Tommy at all or hear his heartbeat. Tommy had masked himself. 

Since the mating—the first successful vamp-were mating in recorded history—both of them had found themselves taking on characteristics of the other. Adam hadn't been aware that Tommy had picked up the vampire ability to mask. It took practice, too, meaning Tommy had gone to someone in Adam's clan rather than him to learn how to use it, most likely just for this reason, so he could take Adam by surprise the next time he hunted him. 

Adam grinned, impressed. Tommy grinned in return and slid in behind the human Adam had just been sucking. Grabbing a fist full of the man's hair, Tommy tilted his head to the side and asked the human, "Can I?"

"Yes," the man replied brokenly.

Locking gazes with Adam over the man's shoulder, Tommy leaned in and licked at the wound Adam had yet to close, tongue coming away bloody. Since their mating, Tommy had developed something of a mild blood lust that went beyond his usual desire for nearly raw meat. Tommy growled and licked again. The man in Adam's arms moaned and his knees buckled. Adam could imagine how good it felt, Tommy's rough were-tongue licking over sensitized skin—both from the location on his neck and from Adam's bite. Tommy licked again, then finally latched on, sucking insistently but keeping his teeth out of it, blood smearing all over his lips and chin. One final lick sent the man over the edge and he convulsed in Adam's arms, dick pulsing against Adam's thigh as he cried out in pleasure.

Once the man recovered, Adam set him away. At the same time, he disengaged himself from the human at his back. He and Tommy circled each other, fangs and canines bared, and suddenly humans and vampires alike backed off the dance floor, giving them room.

Tommy sniffed the air and said in a barely human voice, "You smell like them."

Adam smirked. "Gonna do something about it?"

Tommy snarled and leapt forward. Adam dodged and ran. Tommy roared and a second later, Adam heard ripping and tearing and the sounds of bones snapping in and out of place. 

Holy _shit_. Tommy was shifting right there. 

Adam hadn't expected that, but found the fact that Tommy had the balls to do that in a room full of vampires a huge turn on. He didn't dare look back, though. Now that Tommy was in wolf form, he was faster than Adam. The only advantage Adam had left was his strength and cunning.

He raced through the crowd as it parted for him like the Red Sea, through the doorway at the back of the club, and then he was in the never-ending hallway. Behind him, he could hear Tommy bounding after, growling in excitement now that the chase was on full tilt. Adam's senses sang as he opened them to his surroundings, enjoying being chased as much as Tommy was enjoying chasing him. That was one of the were-traits he'd picked up from Tommy. Vampires enjoyed a good game of stalking, but it was usually more about the stealth than the actual physical chase. 

Adam raced down one hall and into another, and then another, taking the corners with preternatural grace. He could hear Tommy behind him, bounding off the walls instead of trying to make the corners at the speed they were going. Adam wished he could afford a second to look back. Tommy had to be a sight right then, black fur moving in a near blur, eyes glowing, razor-sharp canines bared, claws digging into the floor and the walls as he chased down his prey.

Adam ran through the maze of halls he knew like the back of his hand, this being a club he frequented often, until he found the room he wanted. He’d no more wrenched open the door of the room the owner had reserved for him, than Tommy was on him. They went down together in a tangle of limbs and fur, rolling along the floor into the room. Adam managed to kick the door shut behind them and then Tommy's claws were ripping at his clothes, even as Tommy shifted back. Adam groaned as Tommy kept his fingernails shifted to sharp points, letting them dig into Adam's flesh, tripping his pain kink—a kink all vampires shared. Fuck, he loved when Tommy was like this, all instinct, biting and clawing like their lives depended on it. 

Tommy pinned Adam on his back on the plush carpet and stared down at him for a brief second before leaning in and attacking Adam's mouth. Tommy licked inside, blood-smeared lips moving forcefully over Adam's, attempting to dominate him. Adam moaned at the taste of Tommy and human blood mingling together, and let Tommy have control for another minute. 

Eventually, though, Adam took charge, using his strength advantage to flip them over. Tommy snarled and tried to take back control, but Adam pinned his wrists to the floor and growled in warning. In spite of being the one who had been hunting Adam down all night, Adam's reassertion that he was the alpha usually put an end to it and Tommy submitted, only really wanting to test Adam's domination, but tonight Tommy lifted his head, shifted his teeth back to canines and snapped at Adam. 

Adam dropped his fangs and bared them, hissing in warning, but Tommy wasn't going to be put off. He struggled under Adam, hands shifting completely to claws, growling like he meant it. Hackles up, Adam roared his displeasure and dipped his head, sinking his fangs into Tommy's claim mark. Tommy arched off the floor, head thrown back, and howled. 

For a split second Adam's thoughts cleared enough to worry that he'd pushed too far, but then he felt wet warmth spread between them and realized with some surprise that Tommy had come. So, that was what he needed. Adam pulled his fangs free of the claim and lifted his head. Licking his lips, he stared down at Tommy's face. Tommy's expression was a combination of pleasure and need. 

"More?" Adam asked roughly, resisting the urge to drive his hips down against Tommy's until he knew what Tommy needed.

"Fuck," Tommy said, voice hoarse. He struggled against Adam's hold and asked, "Gonna let me top you?"

"Not a chance," Adam hissed, baring his teeth. "You want that, you have to fight me for it."

Tommy stared up at him, heat and a flash of a challenge in his eyes. "One of these days I'm gonna win."

Adam smirked. "We'll see."

Tommy returned the smirk and lifted his head for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned rough and needy. Tommy whimpered and went limp under him.

The second Adam dropped his guard and relaxed his hold on Tommy's wrists, Tommy sprang into action, pulling free and flipping them over. Adam found himself on his back before he could even blink, pinned down under Tommy's weight. Tommy tilted his head and growled down at him in victory. 

He started to shift, jaw elongating as he dipped his head toward Adam's neck, obviously intent on cementing his domination through a bite. There was no way Adam was going to let him, though. In this, Tommy was _his_ , not the other way around. 

Using all his strength, Adam threw Tommy off, steeling himself against the grunt of pain as Tommy hit the wall next to them. Tommy had asked for this before they'd even left for the night. He'd wanted it rough. Animalistic. More than want, though, Adam sensed that Tommy needed it. That, Adam could give him. He grabbed a handful of Tommy's hair and yanked him away from the wall, sending Tommy sprawling onto his stomach with a grunt. 

Not taking any more chances, Adam pounced, landing on Tommy's back. Tommy cursed and tried to buck him off, but Adam spread himself over him, blanketing Tommy, arms covering Tommy's, hand circling Tommy's wrists, legs pinning Tommy's down. 

When Tommy continued to struggle and bite at Adam's hands, Adam roared, "Enough!"

"The fuck it is," Tommy said, struggling even harder.

Adam bared his fangs and for the second time that night, he sank them into his claim mark, this time prepared in case Tommy reacted just as violently as last time. He wasn't disappointed. Tommy convulsed and howled, then froze for a long moment before Adam felt him shudder and go lax. Tommy sank completely to the floor and panted, head turned to the side, cheek resting against it. 

"Going to behave now?"

"Not a fucking chance," Tommy said between gasps for air, and immediately started to struggle again.

Excitement sparked through Adam. Tommy wasn't the only one getting off on the prolonged power play. Using Tommy's struggles against him, Adam wedged Tommy's knees apart with his own. Using his own legs to do it, Adam spread Tommy's wide apart and settled between them, his erect cock nestled against Tommy's ass cheeks. 

Bending his head down, Adam bit at Tommy's earlobe and neck and shoulder with blunt human teeth while Tommy fought to get free, legs sliding against the polished floor, feet looking for purchase and finding none, arms jerking against Adam's hold, body twisting under him as Tommy tried to throw him off. 

"Come on," Adam coaxed, mouth next to Tommy's ear. "Give in and spread wide for me like the good little bitch we both know you are."

In truth, that was the last thing he wanted Tommy to do. He was having too much fun _making_ him submit. Based on the pheromones pouring off Tommy in waves thick enough for Adam feel drunk on them, Tommy was getting off on it too.

"Fuck you," Tommy grunted, shoving his ass back against Adam's groin in a supposed attempt to buck Adam off. 

Adam suspected it had a whole lot more to do with Tommy wanting his dick inside him, though. Pushing up onto his knees, Adam dragged Tommy's wrists down and behind his back, twisting them up together. Leaning over him, Adam used his weight to hold Tommy's wrists to his back with one hand. Sliding his knees apart wider and subsequently Tommy's legs, Adam grinned at the catch in Tommy's breath and the way his heartbeat stuttered in his chest. Quickly, Adam probed Tommy with his fingers, making sure Tommy had lubed himself up before the hunt. 

Finding he had, Adam chuckled, "You talk a good game, wolf, but all along you wanted my dick inside you, didn't you?"

Tommy snarled and twisted and pulled, trying to scramble free. With difficulty, Adam held him in place while he lined himself up. With one long, smooth thrust, he sank into Tommy's ass and groaned. The feel of his tight heat was always a shock to Adam's system, no matter how often they fucked.

The noise Tommy made was somewhere between a growl and a moan and suddenly, instead of fighting Adam to get away, Tommy was fighting to get him deeper. 

Groaning with pleasure, Adam released Tommy's wrists and knelt up behind him, grabbing Tommy's hips with a bruising grip as he set up a fast, hard pace that would have torn a human wide open. All it did to Tommy was turn him into a whining mess as he scrambled to his hands and knees and slammed himself back against Adam frantically. 

At some point Tommy partially shifted, enough that his fingertips grew into sharp points again and his growls and groans took on a rough, deeper quality. Adam heard wood split under Tommy's claws and it drove him harder, knowing he was making Tommy lose control so completely.

"Fuck," Tommy panted, voice more were than human as he rutted back against Adam. "N-not gonna l-last."

"Do it. Come on my dick," Adam ordered. "Prove you’re mine."

Tommy shuddered and moaned. "N-need you to…"

Adam let go of Tommy's hips and leaned over him. Bracing his hands on the floor on either side of Tommy's, Adam sank his fangs into Tommy's claim one last time. 

Tommy threw back his head and screamed as his body clamped down around Adam. Adam cried out, the sound muffled by the flesh in his mouth, and slammed home once more before releasing himself inside Tommy.

Afterwards, they sank to the floor together, Tommy panting and twitching with aftershocks, Adam's body singing with the orgasm and the sex magic flowing through their mating bond. For a long time he laid on top of Tommy, still inside him—fang and cock—and suckled lightly, soothing them both in the aftermath of their coupling.

Eventually, Adam slid his fangs free with a sigh and licked the wound closed, then leaned his forehead against the side of Tommy's head. 

Nosing at the back of Tommy's ear, Adam asked quietly, "Need more?"

Tommy chuckled, sounding thoroughly sated. "Maybe in a year or three. Right now I couldn't move if the place was on fire."

Adam nuzzled deeper into Tommy's neck and said, "You haven't challenged me as alpha that vehemently in a long time. Is it because we missed your cycle last month?"

Tommy's shoulder twitched in what Adam assumed was supposed to be a shrug. "Don't know. Maybe?" He fell silent, then hesitantly asked, "Was it too much?"

"Fuck no. I was getting off on it as much as you."

Tommy pressed his ass up against Adam's groin and looked at him over his shoulder. "You were fucking amazing."

Adam grinned and licked at Tommy's already healing claim mark. "So were you."

Suddenly Tommy pressed his forehead against the floor and muttered, "Shit. I shifted."

"God that was hot," Adam said. "I wish I could've spared a second to look back at you."

Tommy groaned. "I ripped my fucking clothes. I don't have a goddamn thing to wear out of here."

Adam chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll find you something." He paused and ground down against Tommy, his dick already coming back to life inside him. With a smirk and a nip at Tommy's pierced earlobe, Adam added, "Eventually."

Tommy just laughed, muscles reflexively clamping around Adam. "Insatiable fucker."

"Yeah," Adam breathed against Tommy's neck, licking languidly at his jugular. Shifting his hips a little, he started thrusting slowly in and out. "But you love it that way."

"Fuck yeah," Tommy said on a moan as he lifted his ass for more.

_-Fin_


End file.
